


This isn't Faraway!

by AGiantNerd



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), OMORI (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because I need to make everything a bit sad, Chaos breaks loose, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I beg you, It is in my blood, Kris and Susie are a chaotic duo, Kris is probably OOC lol, Local 12 year old gets kidnapped and meets monsters, Look they would be friends okay!, Sunny is confused, Sunny is missing in Faraway, Undertale and Deltarune fans please play Omori, i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: Sunny wakes up in the woods late at night and now has to deal with Susie and Kris's chaotic nonsense. Meanwhile in Farway, Sunny is missing and everyone is panicking.I made this because I thought Kris and Sunny would be good friends. Is pre-accident in Omori.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune), Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kris & Sunny, Kris & Susie (Deltarune), W. D. Gaster & Kris (Deltarune)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 104





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Please let me know if I accidentally use he/him on Kris. They and my brother have the same name so I happen to mix up pronouns. Thank you!

Sunny was just twelve. It was getting close to the recital and Sunny felt the anxiety inside him eating at him. His sister Mari had been pushing him harder than usual this last week for him to practice with his violin. Sunny just wants a rest, he doesn’t care how he gets it he just wants one. 

So when he woke up in the woods at night, needless to say, he didn’t panic as much as he should have. Though he was a bit startled he won’t lie. 

He got up and began to look around, the only thing he noticed though was a bunker. He walked over to it to examine it and even tried to go inside. He was mildly disappointed that the door was locked. Maybe next time.

He also noticed that this is definitely not Faraway. They don’t have a bunker anywhere near or in town. 

Sunny decided on one thing. The fact this had to be a dream.

It only made sense, how would he get kidnapped in his own home when his parents and Mari could prevent it? Why leave him out in the woods next to a bunker? It didn’t make sense, just like a dream.

Sure, yes, the grass he was laying on felt real, and everything he felt now feels real. That could just be because of some other reason than him getting kidnapped.

Now that he has settled in his mind that this was a dream it was time to explore.

There was a trail leading into some sort of town over the bunker. Sunny decided that he would go that way then just randomly going into the woods. He took his first few steps and noticed two figures walking down the path as well.

He didn’t know if they were going to be good people or not so he did what normal people do when they see two figures in the night walking towards them in the woods and dived into the bushes nearby.

“Did you hear something?” A voice spoke up. 

“Yeah, probably a squirrel.” Another voice spoke in a monotone.

“Okay, but what if it was a possum.” The first voice jokingly replied back.

“Only way to know is to check.” The second voice seemed to walk closer as Sunny heard their footsteps approach. 

Sunny hoped to god that this wasn’t going to be a nightmare.

The bushes were moved and Sunny met face to face with a teenager with messy hair. The teen didn’t seem to process he was looking at a child until his face lit up with recognition. 

“This isn’t a possum.” They spoke in shock.

“Then what is it, Kris?” The other voice, who was still out of view, asked.

The teen suddenly grabbed Sunny and held him to their chest as if they had found a kitten, “I think I found a child.”

Sunny could now see who the other person was as their eyes widened in shock.

He was standing face to face with a purple dinosaur? Lizard? Sunny couldn’t tell but he could tell she definitely wasn’t human. 

“A child? What is a child-” She spoke before looking back at Kris and then at Sunny, “Wait- IS THAT A _HUMAN_ CHILD!?!” 

Sunny was suddenly confused, why was he being human weird?

“Do-do you think we are related?” Kris asked holding Sunny towards themselves.

“Huh?” Sunny muttered in confusion.

“DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW HUMAN BIOLOGY!?” The monster yelled.

“What if he is my long lost sibling!?” Kris wondered aloud.

“DUDE I SERIOUSLY DON’T KNOW!”

“I AM TAKING HIM HOME WITH ME!” Kris had decided.

Sunny was terrified. Two strangers, one a monster and the other human, were taking him somewhere he doesn’t know.

“Sweet! Toriel might know what to do!” The monster agreed with them.

“What?” Sunny asked confused. Who was Toriel?

“IT CAN SPEAK!?!” The monster pointed at Sunny like that was a surprise.

Kris sniffled, “It grew up so fast!”

“Can someone please explain to me what is happening?” Sunny just wants answers.

“No time small human! We are bringing you to my place! Do not resist!” Kris yelled as they and the monster began running to their house with Sunny in their arms. 

Sunny was in too much shock to process anything.

~Meanwhile~

“...” Mari stared at Sunny’s empty bed and a broken window in shock. Somehow, her little brother was kidnapped without anyone being woken up.

This isn’t good.


	2. Getting a little comfy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny gets to warm up to his new temporary home for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is short. I know. The next chapter will be longer I promise.

Kris and Susie opened the door to Kris’s house and plopped Sunny down on the carpet in front of Toriel, who promptly looked up from the book she was reading.

“My child what are-” she noticed Sunny sitting on the ground. He looked confused and scared. “...Did you bring home a human!?” She shot up out of her chair, rushing to Sunny’s side.

“Can we keep it?” Kris asked, excited to maybe have a sibling that they can boss around.

“They are not a pet Kris...but yes we shall for now.” Toriel nodded, “Where did you even find them?”

“We found them in the woods!” Susie supplied.

“Were there any animals nearby?” Toriel asked, checking Sunny to see if he had been attacked by any.

“Nope! No animals!” Susie answered.

“Last question, why were you two in the woods?” Toriel asked with a glare.

“...We were going to mess with the bunker,” Kris admitted.

“My child! You know how dangerous it could be out there! If it wasn’t for the fact you found a child I would have grounded you!” Toriel scolded.

“Well, at least I ain’t grounded.” They gave a thumbs up to the purple monster who gave a thumbs-up back. 

Toriel carefully walked over to Sunny as she realized how confused and scared they looked, probably from Toriel and Kris’s conversation. “Don’t worry, my child. I will take care of you for as long as you stay here.”

Sunny, still thinking this is a dream despite the evidence against it, allowed Toriel to pick him up and carry him upstairs into a room with two beds.

“Asriel is at college so you can sleep in his bed until you get your own, understood?” Toriel asked as she placed him down on a bed that had stars above it on the ceiling. 

“May I ask your name? That is if you can speak?” Toriel tilted her head.

“...My name is Sunny.” Sunny whispered to her. 

“So you can speak! What a wonderful name by the way!” She complimented, “I will go fetch some food from the nearby grocery store. Feel free to explore the house child!”

The moment Sunny was left alone his mind began to race. Was this a dream? It had to be, monsters weren’t real...right? Who knows, maybe if he stayed in this dream long enough he could miss the recital, that would be nice. Wouldn’t that be a coma though? 

Oh god, he hopes not. If that was the case then everyone must be wondering when he is going to wake up. He might not care about the recital but Mari does. He doesn’t want to disappoint her.

What if this wasn’t a coma nor dream though? What if this was real? Once again though, that would mean monsters are real and that would mean-

Luckily he was snapped out of his spiral as Susie and Kris barged into the room. 

“Sibling, as an older sibling I request you play Fighting Bros with me.” Kris grinned as they held up a controller. 

Sunny looked at the controller with interest, then back to the others with confusion.

“Hey Kris, do you think it could speak? I mean you can and all so, like, it would make sense it could.” Susie randomly spoke up.

“You’re right! Young one, can you speak?” Kris turned to Sunny.

Sunny stared awkwardly before nodding his head yes.

“...Then speak.” Susie waited.

“....Hi?” Sunny waved.

“YOOOOOOO.” Kris and Susie both grinned at each other before grabbing Sunny.

“You are coming with us, new sibling. Do not resist.” Kris dragged Sunny into the living room where they began teaching Sunny how to play 

~~~~~~

The police came to Mari and Sunny’s house after Mari called them. Hero, who was peacefully doing dishes, was confused to be the least. He walked outside to see Mari talking to one of the officers.

“Mari? What is happening?” Hero asked her.

“S-Sunny, he went missing! When I woke up this morning his bed was empty and the window was broken! I am normally not a heavy sleeper so I don’t know how I didn’t wake up and-” Mari began to cry as Hero abruptly hugged her.

“Hey, hey. It is alright. We’ll find him. Together.” Hero promised.

Mari could only hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this last chapter but I am going to repeat this every chapter as a reminder: If I accidentally use he/him for Kris please let me know. My brother shares their name (not the exact same but are pronounced the same) and I get the pronouns mixed sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sunny and the monsters: Vibing  
> Everyone in Faraway: P A N I C.


End file.
